As the size of dwellings continues to decline, it is regrettable that the bed, which in its two-person form can take up the greater part of an entire room, should function almost exclusively for night-time use.
Heretofore, convertible sofa-beds have been taught which also serve as couches during the day. However, such convertible couches tend to be large and bulky and can not be easily stored in a closet, should it be desired to use the space which they occupy for other purposes, such as healthful physical exercise.
The so-called Murphy bed, while freeing-up room space when it is withdrawn to its vertical storage position, still occupies considerable and valuable wall space and necessities costly cabinetry and a mechincal system which is subject to failure.
My invention overcomes all the above limitations which have heretofore characterized the convertible mattress art by providing a noval mattress which functions as a single or double bed, daytime couch, exercise mat, or ottoman, in which last configuration it may also be conveniently transported an compactly stored. Moreover, unlike a conventional "convertible sofa", my invention requires no bulky frame or other support members. What is more, it also provides considerable incentive for healthy physical activity such as yoga, tumbling, or aerobics., as well as offering a safe and inviting play surface for children and infants.
The considerable versatility of my flexibly hinged convertible mattress enables a single room to be used for many purposes, while increasing the space, health, comfort and personal control of its users. I believe, therefore, that this invention may well become a standard object of modern domestic equipment, augmenting my other floor-based furniture innovations such as the Multi-Positional Support Device, Patent Pending Ser. No. 07/427,347, and related articles.